Silence Speaks
by animetrashlmao
Summary: SasuSaku. Blank period, during their travels. 699-700. A/N: I wrote this in like 10 min so it's super short but I have finals coming up in the next two weeks and this scene came to me out of no where so there's really no context just a bunch of fluff. Let me know what you guys think, hopefully my writing is starting to improve a teeny bit!


Sakura finishes her examination of his eyes with no new prognosis. This was good news, as it meant that Sasuke's eyesight continued to remain stable.

They had fell into a certain comfort with one another since their travels together began to stretch into long months. As was such, the nature of this specific examination meant that she had to be close to him, and he felt no discomfort at that. He sits with his back against a wall, one knee bent and the other leg laying straight at a slight angle, allowing her room between them to be close enough in front of him to conduct her examination. He notices now that she is quiet, lingering there in her spot before him.

She takes advantage of the moment, of their close proximity to one another. They didn't have many, so she took the opportunities when they came. Intertwining her fingers with his she begins to place soft, sweet kisses on his face. His nose, his brow, his cheek, his chin, his jaw, the corner of his lips. At first she is hesitant, unsure of whether he'd push her away, whether he'd resist her innocent gestures, be overwhelmed by her presence, by her love.

He stays still, relaxed, watching her. However, when she puts her hand on his neck, she can feel that his pulse has quickened. Pausing her actions to search his eyes for signs of anxiety or discomfort, she finds that although he seems content, she is unable to read him. She presses her lips to his forehead softly, hoping that her thoughts and emotions can be conveyed to him in this small and simple way. She loves him with her whole being. She'd give, do, be anything for him. She was his and always would be, whether he decided to take her or not.

It's like he can feel her love emanating from her body, warming the places where her skin touched his. The texture of their calloused hands pressed together, her knee accidentally brushing against his inner thigh, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, the soft skin of her lips leaving warm traces of her over the contours and angles of his face. With each kiss, he feels as though she imparts a small piece of her own soul to him, pressing to him the feelings that cannot be manifested into words. She loves him, deeply. He can undoubtedly confirm this, and that makes his heart begin to pace faster.

What had he done to deserve a love so pure, so selfless? In all of the things he saw her do, Sakura gave a piece of herself. Feeling that intention was an entirely different, and new, experience. She had endless love, and she was willing, no, wanting to pour it into him. All he had to do was accept.

She pulls back from the forehead kiss, looking into his gaze once more, searching his mismatched eyes for her answer. He tightens his grip on her hand, deciding that he would accept her feelings, that he'd do anything to protect those feelings, that he would nurture his own feelings for her and allow them to continue to grow. He would return her intentions, because he was grateful to her for never giving up on him. He would take her as she was, because there was no other way he'd have her. He'd protect that innocence and purity in her character. He was determined to make her happy, the way she had just made him.

He makes the connection, realizing that this is the reason behind his elevated heart rate. It seems as though Sakura reaches the same conclusion moments later, as she begins to smile at him. Try as he might to suppress it, this silent affirmation between them brings a faint blush to his cheeks, and he has to resist the urge to turn away from her. He'd had moments of vulnerability in front of her, but none of this magnitude.

She pulls gently away from his hold on her hand, replacing both hands on his cheeks. His hand naturally finds its way to the small of her back, his pull on her as undeniable as gravity. Rubbing her thumb across his skin lovingly, her face is brought closer to his. Her lips hover in front of his momentarily before he closes the space between them.

She was his, that much was true. She'd learn in time that he was unquestionably hers.


End file.
